015
9:31:44 PM Canto: On the last episode, you guys went back to the Old North Church and met with the team that the Council had sent there. You rummaged around the priest's office, eventually finding a journal and a strange mirror. The Tear in the steeple was the source of a Siren's Song effect, drawing people to it, that Ella managed to disrupt with her powers. You then got everyone out of there and headed back to the Chapterhouse. The Council is sending more people there and will be more conscientious about rotating people out so everyone doesn't wind up hypnotized at the same time, or at all. 9:35:35 PM Canto: It's the next day when you all get called to the Chapterhouse. Maybe around nine o'clock in the morning. 9:37:22 PM Josie: Josie turns up, smiling a bit, wearing a blue suit with a white flower in her hair. 9:38:14 PM | Edited 9:38:31 PM Ella: Ella is there, wearing an outfit that looks comfy enough to be pyjamas. 9:38:46 PM Rafe: Rafe looks charming as usual in a nice suit and a mega-smile. 9:42:38 PM Rafe: Good morning, ladies. The sun shines brighter when you're around. 9:43:31 PM Canto: Theo is also there, having also been called in. 9:44:17 PM Ella: Ella looks at Rafe for a bit, then rubs her eyes tiredly and mumbles something about needly lil' teeth. And lemon tarts. 9:44:36 PM | Edited 9:44:49 PM Canto: Theo: Impossible. Also potentially catastrophic if possible. 9:45:44 PM Rafe: Rafe walks up to Theo and holds his hand out. "Rafe Windsor. We didn't really meet last time." 9:46:10 PM Canto: Theo shakes his hand. "Doctor Prometheus Crafter. A pleasure." 9:46:40 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "I've heard much about you from Dr. Black." 9:46:55 PM Josie: All true, too. 9:47:21 PM Canto: Theo: I hope it was mostly good stuff. 9:47:51 PM Rafe: Mostly just about the things the two of you have made together. 9:48:09 PM Canto: Theo nods. "She's pretty good at the workbench." 9:48:43 PM Rafe: I doubt there's much she's not good at. 9:48:48 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles at Josie. 9:48:58 PM Josie: You're trying to butter me up! It's working. 9:49:04 PM Rafe: Nonsense! 9:49:53 PM Josie: Well, I didn't say you should stop. 9:49:58 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs. 9:50:22 PM Canto: Caspar meets you guys in front of Fortunada's office. "We're using Fortunada's office while he's sleeping. Come on in." 9:50:57 PM Josie: Josie nods, and heads in. 9:51:31 PM Rafe: Rafe allows the ladies to go first then follows. 9:51:36 PM Ella: Ella shuffles in, looking a bit less recently-awoken. 9:52:55 PM Josie: Josie follows Ella. 9:54:12 PM Canto: You go into Fortunada's office. Hughes is sitting on one of the couches, standing as you guys file in. He crosses over and smiles to you all, then plants a kiss on Josie's cheek. "Welcome, welcome, good to see you. Mr. Fortunada allowed me the use of his office while he's off." 9:54:47 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:54:59 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:56:35 PM Ella: Seems so. 9:57:27 PM Canto: Howard: So. I read about what happened to you at the church. Sounds rather harrowing. Are you all right? 9:57:39 PM Josie: I think so. 9:58:39 PM Ella: I'll never think of opera the same way again, but otherwise, yeh. 9:59:22 PM Josie: Opera? 9:59:49 PM Ella: Or any other sort of vocal music, really. 10:00:15 PM Josie: Oh. ... I think it'll be jazz for all of us. Instrumental. For a while. 10:00:28 PM Rafe: I quite liked it, personally. 10:00:43 PM Josie: The point was that we liked it, that was the whole problem. 10:00:47 PM Ella: And that's why it was so dangerous. 10:00:59 PM Rafe: Ah but the danger is just part of the allure. 10:01:28 PM Canto: Howard: Well. Fortunada's people have the church under much more careful observation now, in any case. I read that you found a couple of items belonging to the priest. 10:01:57 PM Ella: Yeh. A mirror and a journal. 10:02:14 PM Ella: The journal is in german. 10:06:13 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:06:30 PM Josie: It has a lovely picture of Ultima Thule in it, and a prayer. 10:07:04 PM Rafe: Ultima Thule? 10:07:25 PM Canto: Howard: We don't know a lot about the Thule Society. At least not about this active magical part of the Society. 10:08:01 PM Josie: Just that they murdered Theo's friend and used his body to try to kill us. 10:08:27 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns for a moment. "That's terrible." 10:08:36 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. 10:09:03 PM Rafe: I'm sorry for your loss. 10:09:26 PM Canto: Theo: I just want to find this guy. He's gone to ground, and apparently can shapeshift. 10:09:43 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 10:09:51 PM Canto: Howard: Any thoughts on that, Dr. Crafter? 10:10:26 PM Canto: Theo: A few. There are places where people like us gather. Cas and I went to a bar yesterday asking around. 10:10:36 PM Canto: Caspar: Then Theo got punched in the eye. 10:10:51 PM Canto: Theo: ...yeah. 10:11:16 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. "Tough crowd." 10:11:51 PM Josie: Either he was too nice, or not nice enough. 10:11:54 PM Canto: Theo: I am not very socially tactful. 10:14:34 PM Canto: Caspar lights a cigarette. "He's right, though. There's places where most of the magical world's people meet to do... business. Above board and otherwise, regardless of whatever faction that person might be affiliated with. " 10:15:26 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:15:33 PM Josie: I suspect Rafe might have more success. 10:15:56 PM Rafe: Rafe grins at Josie. 10:16:49 PM Canto: Caspar: All of you might. Theo is fairly well known around Boston. I was seen with him yesterday, so they know me, too. But you three aren't from around here. 10:17:53 PM Rafe: That the plan for today then? 10:19:40 PM Canto: Howard: Yes. You three go to the pub in question -- it's called The Questing Goat -- and see if you can find out anything about this Thule agent. 10:19:57 PM Rafe: What kind of place is it? 10:20:13 PM Canto: Theo: Shapeshifters aren't terribly common. 10:20:44 PM Josie: He just wants to know what he should wear. Or who. 10:23:07 PM Canto: Caspar: Pretty casual. It's a pub. Don't wear tuxes, but suits aren't unusual. 10:25:54 PM Josie: Are women? 10:26:53 PM Canto: Caspar: Not at all. 10:27:15 PM Canto: Caspar: The proprieteress is a woman. 10:27:43 PM Canto: Caspar: Also, she's a 2000 year old mummy. So, tread lightly. 10:28:02 PM Rafe: Rafe 's eyes widen slightly. 10:28:46 PM Rafe: So we're looking for a German Thule agent that can look like anyone. 10:29:00 PM Josie: ... just before the time of Christ, then. Interesting. 10:29:38 PM Canto: Caspar: Yes. There are people who can always recognize shifters though. 10:29:50 PM Rafe: ...there are? 10:30:31 PM Canto: Caspar: Sure. 10:31:53 PM Canto: Theo gets out a piece of paper and writes something down. 10:32:13 PM Canto: Caspar: You can change your face, you can change your body, but you can't change your scent. Or your aura. 10:32:37 PM Rafe: ....hmm. Good to know. 10:35:15 PM Canto: Howard: See what you can find out. We need to know what the Thule are up to with these Tears. 10:35:30 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:36:08 PM Rafe: Do you two have any preference on how we play it? 10:36:45 PM Josie: I'm willing to follow your lead. 10:39:00 PM Rafe: I'd like to go change first. Probably an older, heavier man. People tend to trust them more... and German to create a common point. 10:39:22 PM Josie: Sprechen Sie Deutsch? 10:40:06 PM Rafe: Ein wenig. 10:40:15 PM Josie: Gut, gut. 10:40:29 PM Canto: Caspar: He's not likely to be there. But you might be able to get a lead there. 10:40:41 PM Rafe: I'm not fluent, but I imagine you could help me out if needed. 10:40:47 PM Josie: Yes. 10:40:51 PM Josie: A lot of people speak German, though. 10:40:56 PM Ella: ...I'm not nearly awake enough to deal with this. 10:42:10 PM Canto: Theo: I'll make some coffee. 10:42:20 PM Canto: Theo leaves the office! 10:42:24 PM Josie: Mmm, that does sound nice. 10:42:32 PM Josie: Josie pats Ella on the shoulder. 10:42:41 PM Josie: Just remember, you saved all our skins yesterday. 10:43:00 PM Rafe: Late night? Or did you just have trouble sleeping? 10:44:24 PM Ella: Early morning. And also I did my past-life regression today, so I'm still sorting out some things. 10:44:39 PM Josie: Oh! How did it go? 10:44:47 PM Rafe: Your... what? 10:45:33 PM Ella: Pretty well, I think. 10:47:39 PM Josie: I... had a hard time coming back. 10:48:55 PM Ella: Well, at least you're back now. 10:49:46 PM Ella: ^_^ 10:50:08 PM Josie: Mostly. 10:51:22 PM Rafe: I'm sorry... I think I must have missed something in the welcoming guide. 10:51:23 PM Canto: Caspar: ... you have your powers because in a past life, you were exposed to a source of great magical power. A past life regression is a way to put you in touch with that life and unlock the ability to learn magical spells. 10:51:44 PM Rafe: Oh! Fascinating. 10:52:05 PM Canto: Caspar: In this way you can expand your own abilities. 10:52:26 PM Canto: Caspar: If you have the patience or temperment. I, for example, never have. 10:53:22 PM Rafe: Hmmm... I wonder how patient. If there's the promise of fun to come, it might be acceptable. 10:54:56 PM | Edited 10:57:08 PM Canto: Caspar: Usually the the procedure is performed by a powerful Yeti telepath, or, as in the ladies' case, a vampire through the use of hypnosis. It's not something to be undertaken lightly, though. As both Miss Burke and Dr. Black can tell you. 10:56:35 PM Rafe: Rafe nods and shrugs. 10:56:40 PM Josie: Yours must not have been as fun as mine. 11:01:39 PM Canto: Theo comes back with coffee. 11:01:56 PM Rafe: Life's too short not to have fun, I think. 11:02:35 PM Canto: Caspar: You've lived over and over and over again. 11:03:18 PM Josie: But every time we start over, Mr. Quentin. 11:03:22 PM Canto: Theo hands Josie a cup of coffee. "How do you take your coffee, Ella? Mr. Windsor?" 11:03:53 PM Josie: Josie takes it, and sips it, and takes out her mechafrog and scritches it with her other hand. 11:03:54 PM Rafe: Sugar and cream, if I may. 11:04:50 PM Ella: As much sugar and cream as possible. 11:05:06 PM Ella: Coffee tastes like eyeball. 11:05:16 PM Ella: Don't ask me how I know that. 11:05:19 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. "Eyeball?" 11:05:28 PM Ella: I said don't ask. 11:05:36 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. 11:05:48 PM Canto: Theo: Mr. Hughes? 11:05:55 PM Canto: Hughes: Black, please. 11:06:20 PM Ella: It's a long story. A long, awkward, half-remembered story. 11:07:39 PM Canto: Theo distributes coffee. 11:07:48 PM Rafe: Thank you. 11:07:55 PM Ella: ^_^ 11:08:05 PM Josie: Josie smiles at Theo. 11:09:10 PM Canto: Hughes: It sounds like this is the best bet for tracking down this Thule agent. 11:10:44 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:10:46 PM Josie: Shall we go? 11:11:06 PM Canto: Theo: Good luck. Be careful. A lot of the guys in there are pretty touchy. 11:11:27 PM Canto: Caspar: ... they recognized you because of that thing with the half-mechancial gorillas. 11:11:39 PM Rafe: I'll keep you safe. Might we swing by my hotel room first, though? 11:11:46 PM Josie: You don't mind if they all think they're newts afterward, do you? 11:11:50 PM Canto: Theo: They *should* have been grateful , then! 11:11:54 PM Josie: Josie waggles her eyebrows. 11:12:21 PM | Edited 11:12:30 PM Canto: Theo: If not for me, everyone in Boston would be speaking half-mechanical gorilla-eese now! 11:12:49 PM Josie: Theo... I don't think that's a language. 11:13:09 PM Canto: Theo: They communicated through a combination of clicks and grunts. 11:13:12 PM Rafe: Oooh-oooh, resistor. 11:13:22 PM Canto: Theo: Also some kind of sign language. 11:13:33 PM Canto: Caspar: ... anyway. 11:13:44 PM Canto: Caspar: Try not to start any fights. 11:14:08 PM Rafe: Violence is rarely the answer to anything. 11:14:15 PM Rafe: Unless you're trying to win a boxing match. 11:14:23 PM Canto: Caspar: In this case it might get you cursed and vomiting locusts. 11:15:13 PM Rafe: Rafe finishes his coffee. "To the hotel!" 11:15:35 PM Canto: So, you guys roll transform and roll out. 11:15:42 PM Canto: Or, roll out so that Rafe can tranform. 11:15:48 PM Rafe: Say... what's a common power for people to have that I might not be asked to demonstrate? 11:16:08 PM Canto: Theo: Being able to change the color of your urine. 11:16:22 PM Rafe: ....well that suits part two anyway. Is that really common? 11:16:34 PM Canto: Theo: No idea. I've never met anyone who admitted to it. 11:17:04 PM Josie: Eat asparagus, anyone can do that. 11:17:08 PM Rafe: Ha! You're not so bad, Dr. Crafter. Not at all the stick in the mud Dr. Black made you out to be. 11:17:10 PM Rafe: Rafe winks. 11:17:40 PM Josie: Josie pokes Rafe in the chest. 11:17:42 PM Canto: Theo grins. 11:17:53 PM Josie: There's plenty of newt to go around. 11:17:56 PM Rafe: Rafe grimaces. "Ooh." 11:19:57 PM Josie: Let's go. 11:20:29 PM Rafe: After you! 11:20:58 PM Canto: So you go to the hotel. 11:22:04 PM Josie: Josie sticks with Rafe. 11:22:07 PM Rafe: Rafe disappears into his room and comes back out wearing a grey, somewhat worn, plain suit that is stretched tight across a large belly, a grey beard and hair... and a very subtle German accent. 11:22:20 PM Josie: I suppose I'm supposed to be the floozy. 11:22:28 PM Rafe: Floozy? 11:23:10 PM Rafe: If you wanted to flirt with me and hang on my arm, you don't have to pretend it's for work, Dr. Black! 11:24:48 PM Josie: Be careful what you wish for. 11:25:52 PM Rafe: You know more about Thule and this whole secret world than I do. What do you think will be the best approach? 11:27:06 PM Josie: I really don't know that much. 11:27:18 PM Josie: "We're looking for a shapeshifter who could look or act like anyone" won't help. 11:27:27 PM Josie: ... possibly anyone who's been acting strangely lately. 11:27:58 PM Josie: Unlike themselves. 11:28:59 PM Rafe: You mentioned a list of names. Could those be aliases? 11:30:10 PM Josie: I'd thought conspirators. What did you think, Ella? 11:31:38 PM Ella: Either seems plausible. Another possibility is that it could *maybe* be a hit list. Or worse, a *completed* hit list. 11:31:52 PM Rafe: So no idea. Shall we present ourselves as part of one group or another, or run the Jilted Lover? 11:32:20 PM Josie: I *would* enjoy slapping you. 11:32:24 PM Josie: ... possibly more than you would. 11:32:32 PM Rafe: Bah! I'm not the lover! 11:33:23 PM Rafe: Our necromancer is. You, my dear little girl were left at the altar by that scoundrel and I am looking for him to demand an explanation! 11:33:24 PM Josie: Why don't I believe you? 11:34:04 PM Josie: ... oh, I see. But then his friends wouldn't tell us. 11:34:08 PM Rafe: Do I look like the debonair lover that would leave such a beautiful woman? 11:34:26 PM Rafe: That is a risk. Are we sure these are friends? 11:35:43 PM Rafe: Of course you could always be willing for a reunion against Papa's wishes. 11:35:45 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. 11:36:23 PM Josie: I'm not sure about either. 11:36:32 PM Josie: ... maybe Ella better play that part, I'm not so very good at the crying. 11:37:25 PM Ella: Well, my height does lend itself well to attracting sympathy. 11:38:18 PM Rafe: Rafe 's German accent slips instead to a subtle *Irish* one. 11:38:35 PM Rafe: So who are you then, Dr. Black? 11:39:07 PM Josie: ... cranky older sister? I don't know. 11:39:53 PM Ella: You could be a different party, looking for the necromancer to offer him a job? 11:39:53 PM Rafe: Perhaps just another patron there for a drink and you can help read the other patrons. 11:41:56 PM Rafe: What would you be most comfortable with? 11:42:11 PM Josie: I could try to read them, but they're likely trained to stop telepaths. 11:42:15 PM Josie: It seems that most magic people are. 11:43:15 PM Rafe: Of course, if your heart is set on it, you could always be my loving wife and dear....... Kathleen's step-mother. 11:44:17 PM Josie: Oh, good, the tarty stepmother. All right, that I can manage. 11:45:26 PM Rafe: What's the man's name, anyway? 11:45:39 PM Ella: We don't know. 11:45:46 PM Rafe: Rafe 's face falls. 11:46:01 PM Rafe: Well how are we supposed to say you were marrying him if we don't have a name! 11:46:17 PM Rafe: His assumed name, even? 11:46:28 PM Rafe: ...do priests get married here? 11:46:41 PM Rafe: This plan may not be the best one ever concocted. 11:46:43 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. 11:48:41 PM Josie: I'm sure he's not pretending to be a priest now. 11:48:47 PM Josie: And yes, they do. 11:48:55 PM Josie: Because this one was pretending to be Episcopalian. 11:49:15 PM Rafe: Well... he could have left her at the altar because he abandoned that identity. 11:49:21 PM Rafe: But we'd still need that name. 11:49:40 PM Rafe: Was there a name on the board outside the church? 11:50:18 PM Canto: The guy the Thule agent was pretending to be was most likely Ernest Stahl. 11:52:34 PM Josie: Ernest Stahl. 11:52:37 PM Josie: Probably. 11:53:12 PM Rafe: Well... it's better than nothing. Unless anyone has a better idea. 11:54:30 PM Josie: It's difficult because we can't know if we'll be talking to friends or enemies. 11:54:40 PM Josie: Maybe we're better off asking about people who've been acting strangely lately. 11:55:53 PM Rafe: Rafe goes back to the German accent. "If you think it's best. Why are we looking for him?" 11:56:35 PM Josie: I'd like to punch him in the face. 11:56:42 PM Josie: ... also we probably need to interrogate him. 11:57:05 PM Rafe: ...I meant when they ask, why are we looking for someone acting strange? 11:57:33 PM Ella: We're worried about him? 11:58:01 PM Ella: We think he's getting into something too crazy for even him to handle? 11:59:17 PM Josie: He's on cocaine. AM Rafe: All of the above then? AM Josie: I don't know, just pick something. Let's go. AM Rafe: Heh. Indeed. AM Ella: ADVENTURE! AM Ella: Or, you know, a nasty case of the mummy's curse. AM Josie: I'll curse her right back if I have to. AM Canto: You head back out to the address Theo gave you for the Questing Goat, an unassuming little place in a not-great neighborhood. AM Josie: Josie unbuttons a couple of buttons and lets her hair down. AM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. "I see you also know how best to prey on others." AM Josie: Josie blushes a little bit. AM Josie: Well, if you're in any danger of falling victim, please let me know. AM Rafe: Ah, if only. I try not to mix business with pleasure. AM Rafe: Rafe opens the door for them. AM Josie: How unexpectedly bourgeois. AM Josie: Josie steps through. AM Ella: Ella also enters. AM Canto: You step in to what is basically the magical world's equivalent of a Mos Eisley cantina. There are people of all types in the pub, some not able to pass for entirely human. There's a dessicated corpse in an expensive tailored suit over there, and a woman covered with fur over there, and a Yeti over there by the bar. Many patrons look completely normal, of course. There's a lively irish tune playing and the general mood is very pleasant and upbeat. AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Rafe: Busy for the time of day, no? AM Rafe: Rafe heads to the bar and orders a beer- the darker the better. AM Josie: Josie pokes him. AM Josie: What about me, ya cad? AM Canto: The woman behind the bar is a pretty woman with red hair, freckles, and antennae. AM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow wearily. "I'm sorry. What would you like? You change your mind so often, I never know for sure." AM Josie: The same. AM Rafe: Make it two, please. AM Rafe: Rafe winks at the girl behind the counter. AM Canto: She blinks at him, and gets to work on the order. AM Josie: Well you don't have to *drool* at them. AM Rafe: I wasn't drooling. AM Josie: I'm not *blind.* AM Rafe: Well I'm not either. I know what I've got... but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate other works of art as well. AM Rafe: Rafe takes Josie's hand and kisses her knuckles. AM Josie: Oh, fine. AM Josie: Josie grumbles. AM Canto: Your beers are brought to you by a gorgeous woman with meticulously styled black hair, dark eyes, and dusky skin who is somewhere around 4'9". She's wearing a loosefiting red blouse and a black skirt that is hemmed slightly higher than is currently fashionable. "First time here?" AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "It is indeed." AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: "I am Amunet. I do not care what you're here for; if you're here to trade gossip, buy information, or trade artifacts or spells in the black market. Perhaps you are here for the steak and kidney pie. If not, I recommend it. It's very good." AM Canto: Amunet: Anyway. I do not care what you're here for. Do not start any trouble here. AM Rafe: Of course not, dear lady. AM Josie: Josie says something that sounds pretty weird in a nonEnglish language! AM Canto: Amunet: This is a place of peace and commerce. If you do not respect that, for a first offense, I will banish you to the Dark World. For a second, I will curse you. For a third? You do not wish-- AM Canto: she trails off as she listens to Josie, then smiles, saying something back to her in that language. AM Josie: I was there once. AM Canto: Amunet: Ahh. Well, now that all that is taken care of, welcome. AM Josie: And I'll be respectful. AM Josie: Thank you. AM Josie: Josie smiles at her. AM Rafe: Rafe glances at Josie with a questioning look, but quickly turns to his beer. AM | Edited 12:42:41 AM Canto: Amunet: Well. Let me know if I can get anything for you. AM Rafe: Of course. Thank you. AM Canto: She heads off, making the rounds to her other patrons. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: ... I was Egyptian in my past life. AM Josie: Surrounded by handsome, adoring servants, might I add. AM Rafe: And you're worried about my eyes wandering. AM Rafe: So... what do you think? AM Josie: I think you'd better get started. AM Josie: Josie takes a swig of her beer. AM Canto: There's a guy in the corner booth staring at you! AM Canto: Maybe. AM Canto: He's wearing a cloak with the hood pulled down over his face, so it just *feels* like you're being stared at. AM Rafe: ...right. AM Josie: He's looking at us oddly, isn't he. AM Rafe: Perhaps. Though he could just be looking at you, my dear. AM Rafe: Rafe raises his hand to get the attention of a server. AM Canto: You flag down the bartender from earlier. With the antennae. AM Josie: We should probably find out... AM Rafe: Rafe smiles at her through his beard. "The man in the corner there.... do you know who he is and can I have one of whatever he's drinking?" AM Canto: She looks over at him. "Oh, Charon? You don't want what he's drinking." AM Rafe: It's for him. Just a conversation starter, really. AM Canto: Bartender: He doesn't really.... converse. AM Rafe: Does he always stare? AM Josie: ... the Styx boatman? AM Canto: Bartender: No. He doesn't have eyes, he can't really stare at anyone, can he? AM Canto: She looks at Josie. "Mmmhmm. Or at least a manifestation." AM Josie: ... wow. Are there other famous people here? AM Canto: Bartender: Not at the moment, not really. Well. Some are famous in their own circles, if you know what I mean. AM Josie: Like who? AM Josie: Josie takes Rafe's arm, maybe a little too affectionately, and says, in his head: well, now what? AM Josie: Josie asks Ella, too. AM Canto: She nods at teh dessicated gentleman, who is talking business with a normal looking businessman. "The Prince there. He's part of the Kingdom. The largest suppliers of black market artifacts int he world." AM Rafe: I have one more question for you. You see... we came up from New York looking for someone. A German man like myself. May be going by the name Ernest. Ernest Stahl. Have you heard of him? AM Josie: Josie peers at the desiccated guy interestedly. AM Canto: She looks thoughtful. "Can't say as I have, dear." AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Thank you anyway." AM Rafe: Rafe pats Josie's hand. "I knew you liked your men old, dear, but that's a stretch isn't it?" AM Josie: Might be more lively than *you.* AM Rafe: I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name, miss. AM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella and Rafe: You don't think the things they're using are black market, do you? I wouldn't know, we'd have to ask Theo. And I can't from here. AM Rafe: Rafe lifts his shoulders in a very subtle shrug of 'I don't know' in response. AM Ella: ~Possibly, but it's unclear. AM Canto: Bartender: Robin. AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "That's a beautiful name. Thank you for your time, but I do wish to press my luck with one more question. This man we're looking for... he has the ability to take on other identities. Do you know anyone like that?" AM Josie: Or anyone who's been acting oddly. AM Canto: Robin: Well. I haven't seen another shapeshifter lately. Present company excluded, of course. AM Canto: Robin: But there have been rumors of folks going crazy lately, right? AM Rafe: Rafe blinks. "I'm impressed." AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: But it wouldn't be crazy per se. It'd be... off. Not like themselves. Not jealous or irrational or violent, more... furtive. AM Canto: Robin: Doesn't really describe any of our regulars. But I heard about the wind guy at the club, and the growing lady near the airport. And that guy with all the fire and light. AM Josie: ... those poor people. 9:01:15 PM Canto: So! you guys were in the Questing Goat, a pub where a bunch of magical types, Council affiliated and otherwise congregate, socialize, and do business. 9:03:15 PM Rafe: Rafe sips his beer and glances back at Charon to see if he looks like he's still looking at us... without eyes. 9:03:58 PM Canto: You have no idea who he's looking at! You can't see his face. 9:04:09 PM Canto: But his hood isn't tilted in your direction. 9:04:43 PM Josie: Josie had failed to seduce Rafe! 9:06:08 PM Canto: Besides Charon, the people you've met so far are Amunet, apparently a mummy and the proprieteress of the place, Robin the bartender, who is a normal looking gal except for the antennae that sprout from her red hair. There's also 'the Prince', a dessicated gentleman in a very expensive tailored suit doing business with a human fella in a booth in the corner. 9:13:50 PM Ella: Ella has pulled out a tiny lil' book and a pencil, and is writing things down in it. She is also sketching things out, slowly and carefully. So far she's finished one sketch. It looks like a knife with writing on it. (If anyone can read Ancient Mongolian, it reads "DO NOT LET THIS BLADE TOUCH BLOOD. COMBUSTION WILL RESULT.") 9:16:09 PM Josie: Josie can't. 9:17:43 PM Canto: Robin smiles and moves to help other patrons! 9:18:08 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 9:19:01 PM Rafe: Rafe speaks in a low, quiet voice. "If there are no shape-shifters as regulars, we'll have to try a different approach." 9:20:46 PM Josie: What approach? 9:21:20 PM Rafe: I'm not really sure. I've been focusing on finding the man... is there something else we need to look for? 9:23:14 PM Josie: The machine? 9:23:39 PM Canto: A tall man comes in, ducking under the doorframe to let himself in. He's about seven feet tall. He puts his hat on a hatstand by the door. 9:24:35 PM Canto: He wears a trenchcoat, buttoned up, which he takes off, revealing goat legs! He's wearing pants, apparently custom tailored pants. 9:25:26 PM Rafe: I don't know much about that. You said the machine was found in LA, though, right? 9:25:37 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 9:25:42 PM Josie: I think they'll need more than one. 9:27:46 PM Rafe: You think the prince would have any idea? 9:27:48 PM Canto: Also, the tall guy has goat horns. 9:29:55 PM Canto: He passes you guys and orders his 'regular', then takes a seat near Charon. 9:30:18 PM Josie: Give it a try. 9:31:25 PM Rafe: Rafe glances over in his direction to see who he is talking to. 9:33:41 PM Canto: He seems to be finishing up business with the human he's talking too, as they're nodding and shake hands. 9:34:29 PM Rafe: Rafe stands and holds his elbow out to Josie. "Shall we?" 9:34:58 PM Rafe: Rafe also motions for Ella to follow. 9:35:02 PM Josie: Josie takes his arm. 9:35:20 PM Ella: Ella shuts her book and does so. 9:35:47 PM Rafe: Rafe leads the ladies over to the booth and tries to time his arrival to the departure of his other guest. 9:36:44 PM Canto: The Prince is currently reading a newspaper. He looks up at you. You can't really see his eyes as he's wearing smoked glasses. "Do you have an appointment?" He speaks in a very cultured upper-class British accent. 9:37:21 PM Rafe: Not precisely. I was hoping I could buy you a drink or lunch and we might be able to talk for just a few minutes. 9:37:37 PM Rafe: Rafe lets a little more German accent sneak into his voice. 9:38:32 PM Josie: Josie looks bored, while actually not being, at all. 9:38:47 PM Canto: He looks at each of you, his gaze lingering on you for a few moments. "I didn't do it." 9:38:58 PM Rafe: ...do what? 9:39:20 PM Ella: Sure you didn't. 9:39:50 PM Ella: We're not accusing you of anything. 9:40:51 PM Josie: What didn't you do? 9:41:45 PM Rafe: Of course we're not. We're just looking for someone and are hoping you might have heard something that could help. 9:41:55 PM Ella: He's likely referring to David's shell's demise. 9:42:13 PM Canto: The Prince: ... perhaps. I suppose I have about a half hour before my next appointment, have a seat. 9:42:22 PM Ella: Or the *deadly mold*. 9:42:36 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles and sits. 9:43:15 PM Rafe: Care for a drink? 9:43:31 PM Canto: He holds up his glass. "My milkshake needs a refill." 9:44:05 PM Rafe: Rafe flags down Robin and orders another round for each of us- milkshake, two beers, and something sugary and nonalcoholic. 9:44:06 PM Josie: Oh, are they good here? 9:44:43 PM Canto: Prince: Not bad. I suggest the strawberry. 9:45:28 PM Josie: I'll keep that in mind for next time. Not too sure it'd be good as a beer chaser. 9:47:22 PM Canto: Prince: Here's the deal. I mostly deal in material commodities. Buying, selling, shipping. But this does put me in contact with a lot of... information. Information is of course its own commodity. 9:48:15 PM Josie: What do you want for it? 9:48:16 PM Canto: Prince: So. You can ask your questions. I will answer them as best I can. After we're done, I ask for payment. And since you're new customers, I'll give each of you *one* question, for free. 9:48:49 PM Canto: Prince: Depends on the information. I should tell you that I have no interest in money, nor souls. 9:49:13 PM Josie: Hmm. All right, then. 9:49:18 PM Josie: I'll go first. 9:49:27 PM Josie: What is the one question you hope we *don't* ask? 9:52:12 PM Canto: Prince: Interesting. Anything relating to the Titantic. 9:52:49 PM Josie: That one was rather famous. 9:54:13 PM Rafe: Do you know where we can find the German man that has been posing as a preacher at the Old North Church, possibly under the name Ernest Stahl? 9:56:42 PM Canto: Prince: I'm afraid I don't. I might know someone who does, though. 9:58:11 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:58:41 PM Josie: I'm very interested in what you do, and what kinds of things you can obtain. 10:00:19 PM Canto: He looks at Ella. "And you?" 10:06:48 PM Ella: Hm. If you actually do know someone who knows where the preacher-impersonating gent who my grey-headed friend mentioned is, then who are they and how can we enlist their help? If not, the question is actually more of a riddle. 10:09:15 PM Canto: Prince: There's a woman named Cassie Drake. She is a clairvoyant, a psychic with a small practice downtown. She might know where your German is. I'll even give you her address. 10:09:31 PM Rafe: It would be appreciated. 10:09:36 PM Ella: ^_^ 10:10:05 PM Canto: The Prince looks at Josie: I am a middleman. Or a salesman. Both, sometimes. 10:10:33 PM Canto: The Prince: I'm afraid I don't have a catalog with me, though. Is there anything you're looking for? 10:11:48 PM Josie: Not yet, but probably there will be. I'd love a business card. 10:12:14 PM Canto: He nods, and hands Josie a card! 10:12:29 PM Josie: Josie takes it and reads the name. 10:12:30 PM Canto: It says 'The Prince' and there's a phone number. 10:12:55 PM Josie: ((Purple rain, purple raaaain....)) 10:13:41 PM Josie: Thank you! 10:15:47 PM Rafe: You've been very helpful. Thank you. 10:16:34 PM Canto: The Prince: I could tell you some things about the Old North Church. Or the Thule. If you're still interested now that you're out of freebies. 10:16:43 PM Canto: Robin comes along with the drinks. 10:17:40 PM Ella: That depends on what exactly you want for the questions. 10:19:07 PM Canto: He sips his milkshake through the straw! Which looks weird on a mummy, let me tell you. "You ask the questions first, then I decide on the prince. That's how it works." 10:20:01 PM Ella: Fair enough, I guess. Sneaky, but fair. 10:21:48 PM Rafe: Rafe eyes him a little. "Price before or after the answer? I'm sure you can understand why we'd be hesitant to purchase something without knowing the cost." 10:23:53 PM Canto: He eyes Josie. "Ask the questions. I will tell you the price for the answers. Then you will decide if you want them answered. But *she* has to ask them." 10:24:18 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. 10:25:01 PM Josie: I'm not going to ask why. 10:25:38 PM Josie: I'll just assume it's because I'm prettier than he is. 10:25:57 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 10:29:20 PM Canto: The Prince: Well? Ask your questions. 10:29:29 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 10:29:55 PM Josie: All right. What's the best way to beat them? 10:31:31 PM Canto: The Prince: The Thule? Haven't the foggiest. 10:31:42 PM Canto: The Prince: I'll give you that one for free. 10:32:29 PM Josie: Josie thinks at the others: Feel free to suggest a question! 10:32:47 PM Josie: Why don't you want to talk about the Titanic? 10:33:13 PM Rafe: Rafe is content to sit back and watch her work... and drink his beer, of course. 10:33:47 PM Canto: The Prince: Any other questions? 10:34:31 PM Josie: What question should I be asking? 10:34:46 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles into his beer. 10:36:25 PM Canto: The Prince: Are those all the questions? 10:37:29 PM Ella: Ella flips to one of the first pages of her book and hands it to Josie. "Ask him this." 10:37:40 PM Josie: Josie takes it and reads it! 10:39:14 PM Josie: What lurks at the end of everything, forever eating its own past? 10:43:59 PM Canto: He takes out a notebook of his own and pulls out an expensive pen, jotting something down. "Are those your questions?" 10:44:42 PM Rafe: Works for me. 10:44:45 PM Josie: Yes. 10:45:04 PM Ella: All for now. 10:46:12 PM Canto: He hands the piece of paper to Josie. 10:47:40 PM Josie: Josie takes it and looks at it. 10:50:17 PM Josie: Josie narrows her eyes at him. 10:50:33 PM | Edited 10:50:39 PM Rafe: Rafe raises a bushy eyebrow at Josie. 10:50:34 PM Josie: Hair is sympathetic magic. You could do a lot of nasty things to somebody with that. 10:50:35 PM Canto: It is very hard to read the face of a dessicated corpse. 10:51:19 PM Canto: The Prince: I could. 10:51:41 PM Canto: The Prince: Of course, I have no reason to. 10:52:17 PM Canto: The Prince: Perhaps I just like your cleverness. 10:52:45 PM Josie: You're a *merchant.* 10:52:53 PM Josie: It's worth something to somebody who'd want to hurt me. 10:53:49 PM Canto: The Prince: I'd be willing to leave that off the price. But you're down to two questions. And I choose which I don't answer. 10:55:21 PM Josie: Tell me what you'd do with it. 10:55:49 PM Canto: The Prince: I have no idea. 10:56:07 PM Josie: ... I expected you to say "highest bidder." 10:58:17 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at Josie with a little bit of a frown. "What is the price?" 10:58:50 PM Josie: He wants us each to answer one question to the best of our ability. 10:59:32 PM Rafe: Three questions for three questions and hair? Yours, I assume? 10:59:55 PM Josie: Yes. 11:00:14 PM | Edited 11:00:22 PM Rafe: Or two for three. 11:00:34 PM Josie: Well. We accept, but the hair comes last. 11:02:06 PM Canto: The Prince: You accept which deal? 11:02:17 PM Josie: All three. 11:02:33 PM Josie: All right, ask. 11:02:37 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow again! (It's getting a workout.) 11:05:28 PM Canto: The Prince looks at Rafe. "You're all Council, aren't you?" 11:05:35 PM Josie: Wait. 11:05:54 PM Josie: We never agreed who was going to answer what. 11:06:18 PM Josie: You can answer if you like, Rafe, but if not, feel free to pass it on to Ella or to me. 11:06:33 PM Canto: The Prince: I said, you must, in turn, each answer one question of mine. 11:06:39 PM Canto: The Prince: I'm starting with him. 11:07:13 PM Josie: But you didn't specify the order. .... I'm sure he doesn't mind answering, I'm just pointing that out. 11:07:45 PM Rafe: We are right now working with them, yes. 11:08:36 PM Canto: The Prince looks at Ella. "What did you find in Old North Church? The Council has it locked down." 11:12:34 PM | Edited 11:13:14 PM Ella: Something rather dangerous, as far as we know. Also some dust, a great deal of paperwork, a box, and a bottle of cheap wine. 11:16:41 PM Canto: The Prince at looks at Josie. "This dangerous thing you found. It was in the steeple, wasn't it?" 11:18:08 PM Josie: Yes. 11:19:12 PM Canto: The Prince nods. "Very well. A deal is a deal." 11:19:28 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:21:10 PM Canto: The Prince: I was involved in the ship's sinking. It really was unsinkable. Heh. It was a long walk back to New York after that. 11:21:52 PM Josie: Oh dear, you had to walk all that way? That's awful. 11:22:41 PM Canto: The Prince: Mostly boring. 11:23:16 PM | Edited 11:23:26 PM Ella: Most fish aren't the greatest conversationalists, I imagine. 11:25:51 PM Canto: The Prince: "What lurks at the end of everything, eating its own past?" The future, of course. The future is always just over the horizon. And every step we take there, we look back further and further. In Egypt, they're digging up tombs that were built by people I knew millenia ago in the pursuit of knowledge. 11:26:35 PM Ella: ... 11:26:50 PM Rafe: Rafe grins at Ella. "He got you there." 11:26:59 PM Ella: Guess so. 11:28:32 PM Canto: The Prince: "What question should you be asking?" 11:28:40 PM Canto: He sits back and considers this for a long moment. 11:30:59 PM Canto: The Prince: "What do you know about the Thule Society's plans?" 11:31:40 PM Josie: What *do* you know about the Thule Society's plans? 11:32:33 PM Canto: The Prince: We need to finish our previous transaction, I believe. 11:33:17 PM Josie: Of course, but do me the courtesy of telling me if you're going to want *two* bits of hair, because I'd like some left on my head. 11:34:50 PM Canto: THe Prince: No, only the one. We'll negotiate a new price for any other information. 11:35:04 PM Josie: All right. Does anyone have a scissors or a knife? 11:35:34 PM Canto: The Prince hands you a knife! 11:37:20 PM Josie: Josie inspects it for magic. 11:41:04 PM Josie: Josie heads into the bathroom. 11:43:48 PM Rafe: So.... 11:44:06 PM Canto: The Prince sips his milkshake. 11:44:28 PM Rafe: I imagine it must be hard to have a normal conversation with people. 11:45:44 PM Canto: The Prince: We're having one right now, aren't we? You're being very polite and not even staring, but I stopped caring about that half a century ago. Eventually I'll start caring again, but for now, I have no fucks to give. 11:46:59 PM Rafe: Appearances don't matter much to me, honestly. I just meant with the careful selection of words and... well, there's not much small talk that doesn't involve questions. I'm not sure how you decide which questions require payment and which do not. 11:49:15 PM Canto: The Prince: I'm not a bloody sphinx, friend. I do not literally charge for *every* question someone asks. I mostly trade in material goods. Information brokerage is something I do on the side. I simply find that making people *think* about their questions leads to a very productive specificity. 11:49:37 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. "Fair enough." 11:50:57 PM Josie: Josie returns. Her hair's a bit shorter and possibly in need of a stylist, but she hands a little hank of it to the Prince. 11:51:05 PM Josie: Josie also leans over and kisses him on the cheek. 11:51:12 PM Josie: Be kind to it, please. 11:51:42 PM Canto: He takes it and carefully puts it in an inner pocket. 11:52:46 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 11:54:41 PM Josie: You remind me of friends I had once. 11:55:04 PM Canto: The Prince: Well. It's more than I expected. 11:55:11 PM Josie: You should call me sometime. We could have a milkshake. 11:56:41 PM Canto: The Prince: You have my number. 11:57:26 PM Josie: You're very modern aren't you? Or very *very* old-fashioned. I'll call you, then. Thanks. 11:59:19 PM Canto: The Prince: Modern. We didn't have phones in the old days. AM Rafe: So, what's the price for the last question? AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: The Prince: Your charming friend here learned I am not above flattery, apparently. Also, she gave me more of her hair than I expected, more than enough to make both the sympathetic magic doll *and* a love potion, so... We'll call it even. AM Rafe: Love potion? AM Canto: The Prince: That was a joke. AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. AM Josie: ... there'd be worse things. AM Josie: ... but I *did* already ask you on a date, so really... why waste it on that? AM | Edited 12:07:07 AM Canto: The Prince: Mmm. The truth of the matter is that I don't know what the Thule want. What I do have is a lot of rumors. They are interested in people like you -- empowered humans. They seem very interested in what makes you tick. AM Canto: The Prince: This implies that *they* are not empowered themselves. AM Canto: The Prince: This further implies that they are either not human, or they are receiving their power from inhuman sources. AM Rafe: Hmmm. AM Canto: The Prince: As Thule magicians do seem quite potent, as potent as well-trained empowered magicians. AM Josie: That's worrying. AM Josie: I imagine there are other groups taking an interest in keeping them from becoming... problematic. AM Canto: The Prince: Indeed. The Kingdom is watching them carefully, to determine if they are potential customers, or rivals, or foes. AM Canto: The Prince: According to some of my sources in Germany, which obviously, become more and more unreliable by the day, they are very interested in something in Germany's Black Forest. AM Josie: Something terrible is happening in Germany, isn't it? AM Canto: The Prince: Oh yes. Their Fuhrer is quite mad. But the subtle, charismatic type of mad. He tells the powerful how to keep their power against enemies both real and imagined, and they flock to him. AM Canto: The Prince: Is the Thule Society his tool? Or is he theirs? I suspect something in between, that perhaps it's a relationship of mutual benefit. AM Josie: Probably they think they're using the other one. AM Rafe: I imagine it is going to quickly become unfashionable to be German again, very soon.... if it ever really came back into fashion. AM Canto: The Prince: Germany of course has spies in the United States. I believe that the Thule have their agents *among* those spies. Spies within spies. AM Josie: Worrying. AM Rafe: The use of spies? I'd imagine it's very common, really. AM Josie: No, just... what's going on over there. AM | Edited 12:28:28 AM Rafe: Rafe sighs. "Yes. It certainly is." AM Canto: The Prince: The Old North Church is interesting. Now my arcane geometry is a bit rusty, but I know that the architecture of the building was based on Hawksmoor's style. I don't know if the architect who designed the Old North was fully aware of it, but it's... like an amplifier for magical and spiritual energies. AM Canto: The Prince: Not as much as Hawksmoor's churches back in London, but still. AM Canto: The Prince: This... 'bad thing' they have in the steeple was put there on purpose, likely to use and focus energies like a magnifying glass in a sunbeam. AM Josie: Ugh. AM Josie: And we're the ants. AM Canto: The Prince: Yes. And I believe these recent... eruptions of empowered people are likely tied to it. AM Josie: I suppose it's bad for business, so you'dl ike to see it stopped too. AM Canto: The Prince: As I said. We are waiting to see what these Thule are before we take any decisive actions. AM Josie: Probably made a deal with Ultima Thule for power. AM Canto: The Prince: Perhaps. AM Rafe: Thank you for sharing this information with us. AM Canto: The Prince: You paid. As I said, look up Cassie. She might be able to provide more leads. She's not Council affiliated. She's mercenary, though she accepts normal money, unlike myself. AM Rafe: We will. AM Josie: Right. AM Josie: Thanks. AM Josie: Josie stands up, kisses the Prince on the cheek again and heads out. AM | Edited 12:51:33 AM Rafe: Rafe pays the bill, tips generously, then follows! AM Ella: Ella also follows.